Standing With You
by Writing Addiction
Summary: A fifty-sentence challenge fic about the Mozenrath/Jasmine relatioinship, from start to finish. Rated T. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: All right, I guess I'll jump on the bandwagon and write a single-sentence-story fic. I've seen them in a bunch of differnt fandoms, and they were all relly good. This is the first piece I've published in this fandom, but you can usually find me hanging out in the Final Fantasy 7 and anime sections. Aladdin is one of my favorite Disney movies ever, and I used to watch the TV series every day after school. Mozenrath is still my favorite villian, and when I first migrated over here, Cantare and a few others __(I am not worthy, I am not worthy! -bows-) __showed me the wonders of the Mozenrath/Jasmine pairing. You guys rock much more than you'll ever know, and it's mostly because of you that this fic was posted. (Although I'm not going to deny that another reason was that I was tired of seeing all the Jafar/Jasmine that's been posted lately. M/J will rise again!) Anyway, there wil eventually be fifty of these altogether, posted in sets of ten. I hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

1. Education

She often tried to teach Mozenrath to control his temper, but he would always reply that destroying a wooden table or picking on one of him Mamluks was more conducive to relieving his frustration than holding his breath and counting to ten.

2. Games

Standing in the doorway, Jasmine watched in amusement as their young daughter tried to teach him the rules to the game she'd invented, and laughed aloud when he couldn't understand them.

3. Lazy

He often wondered at how she could sleep until midday or later when there was nothing of importance to do, and when he asked her about it, she replied, "Ex-princesses need theibeauty sleep too, you know."

4. Love

As they lay together one night, he wondered which type of love she consider stronger: that which had made a street rat a Sultan, or that which had transformed a princess into an exile.

5. Magic

It confused him how, although she had no magic in her nor the ability to control it, there was more power in her touch than in most of the items he owned.

6. Debt

He supposed that he owed the street rat something for introducing him to his future wife.

7. Darkness

Jasmine would never forget the day the Heartless came for the third time: she saw them lumbering up towards the Citadel and watched helplessly as they devoured him.

8. Patience

He was more frustrated at the end of his daughter's lessons that day than he had been in some time, but when he expected Jasmine to scold him for being too harsh, she told him that she was proud of the patience he showed—she had failed to perform a simple spell several times and all of the furniture was still intact.

9. Death

He was put out when Xerxes passed on, and Jasmine sympathized, but their two-year-old daughter cried over his familiar's death for several days straight.

10. Joyous

He used to think that he would only be happy once he had conquered the Seven Deserts, but when he first felt his child move within Jasmine's womb, Mozenrath realized he had been wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

11. Dance

She insisted one evening that he dance with her, and after twenty minutes of arguing, he shyly admitted he didn't know how.

12. Exaggeration

He rolled his eyes as he listened to Jasmine tell their daughter a bedtime story about a handsome, misunderstood sorcerer and the beautiful princess he had rescued from the clutches of a blood-thirsty, thieving peasant who had tried to steal her throne.

13. Family

He was glad that, when he casually brought up the subject of reproduction, she told him she would like to start a family with him.

14. Age

He had never considered himself old until the first time he held his daughter's infant son.

15. Friend

He realized one night as he shared very personal information with her that she was the only friend he'd had since he was four years old.

16. Uncertain

He told her that he was feeling a bit nervous about their marriage now, and as the priest approached them, she replied that it was a little too late for cold feet.

17. Music

Jasmine had never known that he appreciated the finer arts until she heard the repetitive, yet beautiful, tune he hummed while he worked.

18. Unique

She often thought about how their relationship was different than others, but Mozenrath told her to think of theirs as the cliché "one in a million" romance in all the storybooks if it made her feel any better.

19. Laughter

Jasmine had been living with him for some time before she heard him laugh without malice or sarcasm, and she found that she enjoyed the lighter side of his personality.

20. Emptiness

She somehow always knew when one of his bleak depressions would begin, and she would always hold him until the worst of the storm was past.


	3. Chapter 3

21. Time

They didn't often have a great deal of time to themselves now, and he swore to himself that they wouldn't waste it.

22. Loyalty

He mused on the wasteland that his kingdom had become and, as he saw his wife and small daughter playing nearby, reminded himself that he had at least two people who were loyal to him.

23. Strength

It wasn't until he came to her and begged for her forgiveness that he understood how strong she really was.

24. Defeat

He groaned loudly as he watched her take his queen and vowed to himself that he would never again underestimate her chess skill.

25. Flirtatious

She hadn't realized he was flirting with her at first, but when she did, she smiled to herself and joined him.

26. Food

She was shocked to learn that he had never eaten a pomegranate before.

27. Sharp

When she asked about the supposed danger of his bare right hand, he took off the gauntlet, touched his fingertips to her forearm, and helped bandage the five small, pointed wounds afterwards.

28. Language

She was surprised to hear her husband and daughter carrying on what seemed to be a serious discussion in a foreign tongue.

29. Date

He belatedly realized the importance of the date when Jasmine casually mentioned their wedding.

30. Communication

It surprised them to no end when an ambassador from a nearby kingdom appeared with a letter asking for his assistance and friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Just a note for this chapter, 36, 37, and 38 go together. I know these are supposed to be stand alone sentences, but I thought the little pice of dialogue was cute, so I left it.

* * *

_

31. Logic

For the most part of his life, he had been ruled by logic and precision, but he was discovering with Jasmine's help that logic wasn't always necessary.

32. Gold

As much as he liked to see Jasmine wearing the color gold, he liked it even better when the golden clothes were laying forgotten on the floor next to their bed.

33. Walk

She pulled him away from his studies one day and insisted that they take a walk together, and when they returned, he wouldn't admit to her that he had enjoyed it.

34. Promise

He felt genuinely sorry the first time he broke a promise to her and immediately asked to be forgiven, both of which were things he had never remembered doing before.

35. Torture

Jasmine knew he like to see her with her hair down, and Mozenrath knew that she wore it so in public to tease him.

36. Boredom

"Quit moaning about not having anything to do, Zahira, and help me look for the crystal I acquired last week."

37. Mistake

"You mean, the red crystal that…Um, Dad, I should probably tell you something."

38. Anger

"Do you have any idea how incredibly difficult it was to come by one of those crystals?!"

39. Cure

Until she informed him, Mozenrath had been unaware that his black depressions had left him since the birth of their baby.

40. White

She thought it was cute that he tried to surreptitiously pluck a grey hair from his temple.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: And this is the end of my drabbles. I might have another one-shot up pretty soon, if I can beat it into submission. Just keep on the lookout, and visit my profile once in a while, and you should be good. Enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

41. Marriage

Mozenrath knew he had changed when, after making love to her one night, he began thinking of a suitable way to propose to her.

42. Math

When he couldn't figure out why the spell wasn't working, she leaned over his shoulder and pointed out an error in his calculations.

43. Delay

Of course, she thought to herself as she counted the days, any child of his would be contrary and refuse to arrive on time.

44. Sacred

He couldn't understand why she insisted that their wedding night was something special—they had, after all, been intimate for some time already.

45. Heat

On a very humid night, she ordered him to sleep in another part of the Citadel, and he hadn't realized until later that he had gone without a word of argument.

46. Deflated

When she approached him that day and told him she was pregnant, her mouth dropped as he asked, "Hadn't I already told you that we had successfully conceived?"

47. Blood

There had been a point in time when he would have relished in seeing her blood splattered against the walls and pouring quickly from her, but now as she lay in a spreading pool of red, his first thought was of how quickly he could save her.

48. Awkward

He'd been taunting her when she tried to punch him, the force of her swing throwing her off balance as her blow didn't land, and when she grabbed onto his sleeve as she fell and took him down with her, he pinned her against the floor and said, "My, my, Princess, isn't this an interesting turn of events?" and kissed her.

49. Scarred

He was surprised that she could love him so much when she let slip that many of the scars marring her delicate flesh had come from him.

50. Easy

"Hmm, I love you too, Mozenrath."


End file.
